sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Shinick
| birth_place = Merrick, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | years_active = 1992–present | other_names = | website = | notable role = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | occupation = Writer, producer, director, actor, voice artist, comic book creator | spouse = Eileen Myers }} Kevin Thomas Shinick (born March 19, 1969) is an American writer, producer, director, actor and voice artist, as well as a comic book creator. He played a role as the ACME Time Net Squadron Leader of the PBS series Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? and was the creator, head writer and producer of the Cartoon Network animated sketch comedy series Mad for its entire four seasons , consisting of 103 episodes. He served as Creative Director of Adult Swim's Robot Chicken and continues to serve as a writer, co-producer and voice talent for the show's DC Comics specials. He won a 2010 Emmy award for writing on the show's "Full-Assed Christmas Special". Biography Early life Shinick was born in the Long Island suburb of Merrick, New York. He attended Sanford H. Calhoun High School, and continued onto nearby Hofstra University where he earned a bachelor's degree in both theatre and communication. Hofstra University, New York|website=www.hofstra.edu|language=en|access-date=2017-07-29}} Career A year after graduating college, Shinick received his first big job when legendary actor Tony Randall cast him in his Broadway production of The Seagull opposite Ethan Hawke, Laura Linney, Tyne Daly, Jon Voight and Tony Roberts. Subsequent Broadway plays followed, including Night Must Fall with Matthew Broderick, The School For Scandal again with Tony Randall, The Government Inspector with Lainie Kazan and the Tony nominated productions of Timon of Athens and Saint Joan.Internet Broadway Database: Kevin Shinick Credits on Broadway In 1996, Shinick began entertaining television audiences as the host and squadron leader of the television series Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?, a PBS show which launched him into teen magazines, onto trading cards and into his own action figure. In 1998, Shinick appeared in Kenan & Kel as the Bugman on "Attack of The Bugman". In 2002, Shinick served as writer and director for the multimillion-dollarDoes Whatever a Spider Can production of Spider-Man Live!, Playbill|website=Playbill|language=en|access-date=2017-07-29}} a Broadway-style adaptation of the famed comic book hero that played to large venues such as Radio City Music Hall. The show embarked on a 40 city U.S. tour and has the distinction of being the country's first full length live-action stage show based on the Marvel comic book character. In 2004, Shinick wrote, directed and starred in the feature film, It's About Time, a romantic comedy in which Tony Randall makes his final appearance. Shinick has appeared on numerous television shows and also spent two years as Head Writer for Nickelodeon's On Air Promo division. He has written and performed for shows on E!, Spike TV, VH1, Nickelodeon and Adult Swim, where he is a writer and voice actor for the Emmy-winning animated sketch show - Robot Chicken. The August 31, 2008 episode of Robot Chicken, "Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba" features a "Where in Time" storyline. And in season four, Shinick is credited with being Creative Director in addition to writing. He was nominated for a 2008 Emmy award for his work as a writer on Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II, and won a 2008 Annie Award for the same. In 2010, he won an Emmy award for writing on Robot Chicken's "Full-Assed Christmas Special". In 2010, he created the animated sketch series, Mad, based on the iconic comedy magazine with fellow producer Mark Marek, which premiered on Cartoon Network on September 6, 2010. Shinick is credited as head writer, producer, and is one of the voice actors on the show. Mad ran for four seasons and officially concluded in December 2013, with the main sketch pairing "Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men". Since 2009, Shinick has written comics for both Marvel Comics and DC Comics, beginning with DC's annual Batman 80-Page Giant and continuing on to DC's "Joker's Asylum II: Clayface", Marvel Comics' "Avenging Spider-Man", "Superior Carnage", "Superior Spider-Man Team-Up and "AXIS: Hobgoblin". References External links * *Spider-Man Live! at Live Design * Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:People from Merrick, New York Category:American game show hosts Category:American male stage actors Category:Hofstra University alumni Category:American male voice actors Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners